Plastic components are used in many applications that require adhesives or in which it is desirable to finish the component with a protective or decorative coating. It is difficult to adhere coating and adhesive compositions to some plastics, such as polyolefins. Waterborne chlorinated polyolefin coating compositions, such as described in Laura, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,880,190, 5,804,640, 5,756,566, 5,693,423, 5,629,046, 5,626,915, 5,620,747, 5,427,856, 5,300,363, and 5,227,198, each of which is incorporated herein by reference, may be used to coat polyolefins and other plastics with good adhesion. In some applications and for some types of plastics, however, it would be desirable to improve adhesion or physical properties of coatings, inks, or adhesives that are used with such plastics.